The Night Santa got Drunk
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Multi-Cross. On Christmas Eve, Santa gets stinking Drunk! So drunk that his sleigh and toys are stolen. Now it's up to the holy Trinity of Shonen characters to get it back, with Santa's help. Too bad he's too drunk to remember his own name... Please R
1. Here Our Story Begins

A/N: All right! It's time for a holiday tradition, my cracktacular Christmas Fanfic... this one returns from two years from the One Piece section to the section of it's origin... the Anime X-Over section! This story was inspired by last years Christmas fanfic (Straw Hat Critter Christmas) where was a line about a humorous Christmas Special called The Night Santa got Drunk, lo and behold this happened... I heavily considered making this a musical but decided not to the end (though I might keep one Musical Number). Oh and an interesting fact I wanted to have this up today, so much that I wrote this Wednesday and put it up today. Oh and character from the list of anime (see profile) I like will cameo, I stuck a lot of them in the first chapter. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime featured... nor do I own any American characters mentioned or are villains.

Naruto: Is it the Grinch?

Me: No, it's not the Grinch... I will say is that you won't except them... and it's not the villain from last year's Christmas Story.

The Night Santa Got Drunk

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Here Our Story Begins

Anime town is a rather bizarre town where all the anime characters live, it has a mix of modern technology and old fashioned ways… anything can happen in this town or should it be city? Either way, this story is about a thing that happened on Christmas eve which be the greatest for it's citizens!

It was the day before Christmas and everyone was doing last minute shopping… Rukia watched all the shoppers while shopping with Ichigo.

"So this is what Christmas is like in the living world." Said Rukia.

""Why, what's Christmas like the Soul Society?" asked Ichigo.

"All the American Christians who think that if gay, Muslim, get an abortion or just plain not part of their religion go to hell end up going insane… often Soul Repapers have to prevent massacres or murder suicides. It's not pretty! I have always wanted to be in the living world during this time of year… along with everyone else." Said Rukia.

""Oh… that makes sense…" said Ichigo with a big sweat drop, "Okay… I have only the remaining two members of the trinity presents to get."

"Let me guess… we're going to the grocery store?" asked Rukia.

"That's right." Said Ichigo.

And so they went to the Grocery store where they bought tons of ramen ingredients and meat.

"Can't you just buy Naruto new clothes?" asked Rukia.

"Can't, everyone decided that Sakura will be the one this year… if it works." Said Ichigo.

"Makes sense." Said Rukia.

And so they bought the meat and ramen ingredients.

"So Ichigo, shopping for you fellow trinity members?" asked clerk.

"No, I'm just shopping for the meal." Said Ichigo sarcastically.

The clerk laughed… Rukia checked her watch.

"Want to watch the people fight over the turkeys? We have plenty of time." asked Rukia.

Ichigo got some chips and paid for them and they headed to the place where all the turkeys were.

"Let me get this turkey you bitch!" yelled Asuna.

"Let go of my hair!" yelled Ranpha.

"Oh that's it!" yelled Komugi.

"Excel can't breathe!" yelled Excel.

""Get the turkey, they say… there won't be a dog pile or riot." Said Sumire.

"This pile smells funny…" whined Hibari.

"That's it… I'm a kid! I'm leaving!" yelled Doremi.

"All of you get away from that turkey!" yelled Don Patch… in drag.

Ichigo checked his watch, "Well I guess we should be leaving."

They left the store and head back to the Kurosaki clinic, to wrap everyone's gifts and to watch "Big American Christmas Party!"

(Cut Away!)

Rudolf was lying on the ground bleeding.

"Oh my god Rudolf! Who did this to you?" asked Charlie Brown.

"It was the Grinch." said Rudolf in pain.

The Grinch stood in the door and laughed.

"Everyone get your weapons we're going Grinch Hunting." Said Charlie Brown.

"Yeah!" yelled Frosty.

(End of Cut Away)

"These shows get weirder and weirder every year." Said Ichigo.

"Next is the Fox Animation Christmas Special… Peter Griffin and Stan Smith settle their differences with Homer Simpson and they all fight the Grinch and the Giant Chicken together… who is the Grinch anyways?" asked Rukia.

"He started out as a children's book character now he's in everything." Said Ichigo with a shrug.

That's when Yuzu and Karin entered the room arguing.

"I say Santa's real!" said Yuzu.

"Oh come on! Let go of it already." Said Karin.

"But…" said Yuzu.

"Don't make fun of her because she still believes in Santa." Said Rukia.

"Why?" asked Karin.

"Because doesn't it seem like Santa can exists with all the: Aliens, robots, giant monsters, Magical Girls, Pokemon, Mad Scientists, Evil Sprits…" said Rukia.

"Please don't use that list… I don't want to explain why I don't believe in Santa." Said Karin.

"Really... I want to know why." Said Rukia.

That's when music began to play…

"No!" yelled Karin, "I'm not doing a musical number!"

Yeah… I agree, I did consider making this a musical but that music was from during the consideration.

"Oh, okay…" said Karin.

"So that does that mean me, Naruto and Luffy still won't do that musical number?" asked Ichigo.

No, that's the only musical number that's still under consideration.

"Damn it…" muttered Ichigo.

"What did I hear!" yelled Isshin coming into the room.

"I don't belie in Santa." Said Karin.

"What about that time you met him?" asked Isshin.

"That was you." Said Karin.

"How do you know?" asked Isshin.

"Because the beard was made of paper." Said Karin.

Isshin began to cry and run over to the poster of his beloved dead wife.

"Oh Masaki! How can our little girl lose such faith." Cried Isshin.

"Stop talking to the picture!" yelled Karin.

Ichigo sighed, "I'm going to see what Naruto's doing." Said Ichigo with a shrug.

That's when Rukia's cell phone rang.

"What? What! Renji!" yelled Rukia who hung up, "I have to go too… Renji went drinking with some friends and then he got into a bar fight."

That night Ichigo was sleeping peacefully when suddenly there was a crash on his roof. Ichigo up and went into the hall way…

"Okay what's that sound." Said Rukia.

"Ho ho ho!" came a shout from the roof.

"Great! Dad's doing that… I should have known." Said Karin.

"Doing what?" asked Isshin.

That's when there was crash and it sounded like someone fell off the roof.

"My spine!" yelled the person.

The Kurosaki Family (and Rukia) went to the front and saw Santa himself… getting up.

"It's Santa!" Yuzu happily cried.

"See Karin I told you!" said Isshin.

Santa turned towards them and said, "I'm sorry (hic) officer, was I speeding?"

"What?" asked Yuzu.

Karin began to sniff the air, her eye began to twitch, "He's drunk!" she yelled out.

"You… you… have no proof!" welled Santa who once again hiccupped.

"No she's right, I had to deal with a drunk Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika tonight, and he's drunk." Said Rukia.

That's when Santa finally collapsed.

"At least he didn't vomit." Said Isshin.

That's when he did vomit.

"You just had to say that." Said Ichigo.

We should take him inside." Said Yuzu.

"Why?" asked Karin.

"Because he's Santa." Said Yuzu.

"I think it's a drunk that dressed like Santa… a lot of people dress like Santa this time of year and run about on roofs." Said Karin.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's just Happosai." Said Ichigo.

"What a haul! What a Haul!" yelled Happosai as he did his nightly raid, this time dressed like Santa.

"I say we taken him in!" said Isshin.

"Fine, just don't say I didn't warn you." Said Karin.

And that's how the Christmas Adventure began!

Next Time: The Kurosaki Family discover that's it not only the real Santa... but he's been robbed of his deer and sleigh! Now being forced to by Rukia, Ichigo must call upon certain friends. Will they be able to crack the case... then again he's not working with the bright bulbs there are.


	2. The Toys are Stolen!

A/N: On Thursday, on my YouTube account I put up a trailer to a new series me and winter knight are making... it's called Anime Puppet Time Theater! The series won't premier until after the Christmas season but it's due to winter knight's busy work schedule. But it's up so please check it out. And comment... (I'm also going to put notices in my few updates)... Well enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: The Toys are Stolen!

The moment the drunk man came into the house he collapse and began to mutter things about elves.

"Those lousy elves… they were supposed to help me sober up…" muttered "Santa"

"Are you sure that's really Santa…" said Karin with her eye twitching.

"Of course he is! I should know…" said Isshin.

"You're an idiot…" said muttered Karin.

"How many of you still don't believe him to be the real?" asked Isshin.

Unsurprisingly, Ichigo and Karin raised their hands. Isshin sighed.

"I dare you to go on the roof top…" said Isshin.

"Why?" asked Ichigo.

"Just go!" yelled Rukia who had apparently seen what Isshin saw.

"Fine…" muttered Ichigo.

"Whatever…" muttered Karin.

Both of them got unto the roof and saw 8 living reindeer and the sleigh with a sack of toys, both went down stairs to find Santa mumbling something about eggnog and Yuzu, Isshin and Rukia watching The Fox animation Christmas Special which has Homer, Peter and Stan in an externally bloody battle with the Giant Chicken.

"Excuse me…" said Ichigo.

"You saw the sleigh didn't you." Said Yuzu who had also saw the sleigh.

"The owls!" yelled Santa who was confirmed to be the real Santa.

"So Rukia… Soul…" said Ichigo.

"Yes, everyone knows about Santa." Said Rukia.

"That's why I tried to make sure you knew about Santa…" said Isshin.

"Some job you did." Said Karin.

That's when they heard a noise…

"What was that?" asked Ichigo.

"On the roof!" yelled Rukia, "Let' go up there."

"Do we have to, it's the middle of the night." Said Ichigo with his eye twitching.

"Now!" yelled Rukia dragging him.

Both of them went into Soul Reaper mode and went onto the roof… three Mysterious Figures were there. One of them jump into the sleigh and pointed to Rukia and Ichigo. The two nodded and were prepared to fight…

"Okay Here we go!" said Ichigo preparing Zangetsu.

That's when one of the figures went towards Ichigo and kicked him in the nuts. The other figure that was going to fight shrugged and went into the sleigh along with the one that just kicked Ichigo in the jewels… the made the reindeer fly away pulling the sleigh.

"Do you think that was the Grinch?" asked Rukia.

"No…" squeaked Ichigo, "He's down there…"

He pointed the Grinch rummaging though someone's house, stealing stuff.

"Oh… I see…" said Rukia.

And so they went back into the body/Gigai and told Santa what happened.

"What! My sleigh was stolen! I must…" said Santa who then vomited into a nearby bucket.

""Oh great… what are we going to do?" asked Ichigo.

"Maybe we should get help…" said Rukia.

"Oh sure… who can we call at this time at night who's willing to go on an adventure." Said Ichigo.

"Well… there's you're friends." Said Rukia.

"Renji can't come because of well… you know." Said Ichigo.

"Oh right…" said Rukia.

"Uryu's at Midnight Mass right now, Chad's out of the country and Orihime's doing her Christmas Tradition." Said Ichigo.

Meanwhile at a Christmas Tree lot…

"Oh please! Great Christmas Tree! I'm sure you're bring me presents this year." Said Orihime.

Back at the Kurosaki residence…

"Can you mix up the two Charlie Brown Specials?" asked Rukia.

"I have no idea…" said Ichigo.

"But I wasn't referring to them." Said Rukia.

"Then who?" asked Ichigo.

"You know… the group you're a part of…" said Rukia.

"You're a member of the Holy Trinity of Shonen!" said Karin, "Who else are members."

"Oh no… no…" said Ichigo.

"Why… they're friends, aren't they?" asked Yuzu.

"Sure, but whenever I go with on an adventure, something weird happens." Said Ichigo.

"Like what?" asked Rukia.

"When Naruto found that symbol all the ramen packages, it turned into a bad parody of the Da Vinci Code." Said Ichigo.

"Well there's that." Said Rukia.

"And that time I went Treasure hunting with Luffy…" said Ichigo with a shudder, he really didn't want to remember that.

"Well this time you're the one who's starting it… and you're already in it deep." Said Rukia.

Ichigo sighed, he knew he lost that one.

He called Naruto first, since he lived alone.

"Hello?" came a groggy Naruto over the phone.

"Hey, Naruto." Said Ichigo with a sigh, "What's going, do you know what time it is?"

"Well the real Santa showed up on my roof and well he's here and very drunk… and his sleigh and reindeer was just stolen." said Ichigo.

"Really! Awesome! I'll be right there." Yelled Naruto over the phone.

The phone hung up on the other end. Ichigo sighed as he hung it up and picked it back up.

"Please not Nami… Please not Nami…" thought Ichigo.

The phone rang a few times, that's when someone picked up.

"Hello?" came Nami's voice on the other end.

"Hi Nami…" said Ichigo, who was thinking, "Damn it! She's going to charge me for this."

"Ichigo what do you want at this time at night?" asked Nami over the phone.

"Hi… I just wanted to talk to Luffy about something." Said Ichigo with several sweat drops developing.

"Okay, I'll go get him… oh and Ichigo…" said Nami over the phone in the sweetest way possible.

"Yes." Answered Ichigo knowing what was going next.

"I'm charging you for waking me up." Mutter Nami over the phone.

"Damn it!" yelled Ichigo.

After a couple minutes Luffy got on the phone.

"Ichigo what do you want? I was sleeping." Sighed Luffy.

"Well… you see, Santa showed up at my house drunk and well his sleigh and toys were stolen and now I need your help at getting them back." Muttered Ichigo.

"Really? I'll be right there!" yelled Luffy over the phone, which he just hung up.

"Ow…" said Ichigo hanging up the phone once and for all.

"They're doing it, aren't they?" asked Karin.

"What do you think?" asked Ichigo.

The two had gotten to the clinic very quickly… where they met Santa… who was still drunk.

"You know… Naruto… You're my only friend…" said Santa.

"I didn't say anything." Said Naruto blinking.

"So… what will we do?" asked Rukia.

"Let's go investigate on the roof with Santa." Said Ichigo with a sigh.

"Wait are you sure it wasn't the Grinch?" asked Luffy.

"No, the Grinch is right there." Said Ichigo.

The Grinch who was trying the steal the Kurosaki's Christmas tree sweat dropped and ran away not knowing everyone in the house was awake.

Ichigo once again into his Soul Reaper form, he and Luffy dragged Santa on the roof and the 4 of them began to investigate.

"Oh… I'm going to be sick." Said Santa who going to barf.

Correction three of them were investigating.

"Okay… where to start…" said Luffy.

Ichigo sighed… this was the worst Christmas ever…

"Oh man! If we don't find any thing soon, Christmas is done for!" yelled Naruto.

That's when an elf magically appeared.

"What the hell!" yelled Ichigo.

"Santa! How could you!" yelled the elf slapping him in the face.

The elf turned to Naruto, Luffy and Ichigo.

"It's you three! You can help us!" cheered the elf.

"What if I don't want to do it?" asked Ichigo.

"Too late!" said the Elf.

The elf blew magic powder on them and all of them disappeared in a flash of red and green sparkles…

Next Time: Ichigo, Naruto and Luffy along with Santa must find the three that stole the sleigh! With weapons that elves get them will it work or will it fail? Find out next time!


	3. This Trinity’s Going to War!

A/N: This chapter would have been the one I would have done a musical number to... but I'm not good at writing half assed songs (I really have to put something thoughts in the songs... like this one I'm planning to write for my novel), Also I did not make up the three villains for the fic... anyone gets a cookie for whoever guesses correctly where they came from (And a bonus cookie from where I got the idea for what Mrs. Claus really is). ]

Also the first full episode of Anime Puppet Time Theater is up, much earlier than I thought it would be.

Well... enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 3: This Trinity's Going to War!

Ichigo opened his eyes to find, he, Naruto and Luffy were in a toyshop. They also noticed the elves gathered around them.

"Okay… this is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me." Muttered Ichigo.

"Wow… you're surprised when weird things happen to you… funny…" said Naruto.

That's when one of the elves came to greet them.

"Welcome you three! It is an honor of having the holy Trinity of Shonen to be here with us… even though all of you are borderline naughty." Said the elf.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because you're a pirate and those two have evil creatures buried deep in their souls." Said the elf, "But you're on the good side of things so you're one the nice list."

"That… makes sense…" said Ichigo with a big seat drop.

"Now that you're helping us, I'll explain things…" said the elf, "You see Santa is a really big drunk… so big that we have to give him special pills that make him sober during the Christmas ride. Last night they turned up missing so Santa decided he should do his yearly ride anyways… As to be expected it didn't work out."

They noticed Santa barfing in a bucket again.

"We suspects it has something to do with whoever stole the sleigh." Said the elf.

"That makes sense." Sighed Ichigo.

The Elf lead them to his screen, "Due to the fact that three stole the sleigh we have three suspects." He said.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

The elf typed into the computer, which showed three figures… one was some sort of marching band members, one a was a giant nut cracker and the last was something that was half frosty and half Santa.

"The first is the little Drummer Boy who's mystical drum conjures demons most foul." Said the elf.

"Okay…" said Naruto.

"The Nut Cracker who knows over 100 hundred testicle based attacks." Said the elf.

"He's mine…" muttered Ichigo, still made over what happened earlier.

"And Composite Santa Claus, who looks like one half Santa and one half Frosty." Said the elf.

"What are his powers?" asked Luffy.

"I have no idea… but he freaks the hell out of me!" yelled the elf.

"Wait a second!" yelled Naruto, "I've seen this before! Mrs. Claus is the master mind!"

"Not this year…" came a voice.

They turned around and saw an old woman who was obviously Mrs. Claus.

"Last year I got angry with my husband and took it out on him almost running Christmas… but not this year." Said Mrs. Claus giving a big smile and showing off her teeth revealing she had fangs.

"So is she?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Mrs. Claus is a vampire and not just anyone, but the Head Head Vampire." Said the elf.

Ichigo, Luffy and Naruto exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Since you three volunteered yourself to go help Santa…" said the Elf.

"I didn't volunteer! I got sucked into this because Santa crashed on my roof! They volunteered for this!" yelled Ichigo.

"Whatever…" mumbled the Elf, "You have to go meet H in his work shop, if you're going to fight them…"

"Who's H?" asked Naruto.

Sometime later they were in an elf's workshop… however it wasn't full of toys, but rather spy equipment… Christmas themed spy equipment… but spy equipment nonetheless.

"So I heard that you're the three that's helping Santa." Said a blonde elf wearing a lab coat.

"Hey, aren't you that elf that became a dentist?" asked Naruto.

"No that's my father… who I'm named after." Said the Elf, "But you can call me H."

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"I had to admit I'm big fans yours so I came up with epsilons that suit each of your needs." Said H.

"You knew Luffy and Naruto would eventually save Christmas, didn't you?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, yes I did." Answered H, "What I wasn't expecting was you."

H began to show them weapons that he made, first off were a bunch of Kunai that were pained like candy canes.

"This Kunai are separately made, they can repel enemy attack as well as being used like regular Kunai, not only that but it also masks the scent of blood." Said H.

"Awesome!" yelled Naruto.

"Now, Luffy, I know you're not one for weapons, so I made you this." Said H taking out tray of cookies, "You can try one now, but wait 'till later to eat more when you'll need it."

Luffy took one and ate it, "It tastes like meat!" yelled Luffy happily.

"Meat flavored cookies?" asked Ichigo with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ewww…" muttered Naruto.

"These cookies, have vitamins, and nutrients with the high power and flavor of meat." Said H.

"Was that meat to hide the flavor of the vitamins?" asked Ichigo.

"No… you know Luffy's tastes, he loved meat." Said H.

"Good point…" said Ichigo with a sweat drop.

"Now Ichigo, I have something for you." Said H taking out a flamer thrower.

"Why are you giving this to me?" asked Ichigo.

"I wasn't' expecting you, and I needed something to use it." Said H.

"Why?" asked Ichigo.

"Because, Composite Santa Claus' one weakness is temperatures over 32 degrees." Said H.

"Oh… I see…" said Ichigo with a big sweat drop.

"Now one more thing!" said H.

"What?" asked Naruto.

Sometime later in some changing rooms.

"I can't believe we have to wear these things!" yelled Ichigo from inside the room.

"I know… sure their in our style but…" said Naruto from inside his room.

"I don't have in problems with them." Answered Luffy form his room.

"Are you done yet?" asked H.

Luffy came out of the room with a red and green version of his outfit, with the vest being green and the pants being red.

"Fine…" muttered Naruto.

Naruto came out with the orange part being red, and the black part being Green (he's the Shippuden Naruto incase you've been wondering… sorry I didn't mention that before).

"Ichigo!" yelled H.

"I'm not coming out!" yelled Ichigo form the dressing room.

"Fine, I'll tell Santa that you'll just get coal then." Said H.

"Oh no… coal… I'm so sad." Said Ichigo very, very sarcastically.

"Fine, if you don't come out, I'm going to storm in and take pictures of you and send them on the cover of a card to your friends and family… as well as annoying rivals." Said H.

"Damn it!" yelled Ichigo who came out in a Soul Reaper outfit with the black part red and the white area being green.

"Okay… these outfits will protect you form any attack that they will throw at you." Said H.

"You couldn't just give us cups… could you?" asked Ichigo.

"What about the demons most foul? Did you ever think of those?" asked H.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, "Fine…" muttered Ichigo.

"One more thing." Said H, who brought them into another room, bringing them to three strange well sleighs, one of them looked like a pirate ship with the Straw Hats jolly roger on it, one of them was orange with leaf symbols and one of them was black with the Subtitle soul reaper insignia on it.

"So cool!" yelled Luffy.

"How are we going to fly those things?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't worry… they're preprogrammed to find Santa's sleigh… oh and, one of you will have to have Santa be in your sleigh so that she be taken to his sleigh." Said H.

Santa was still stinking drunk and was being propped up by elves.

"He just took some of his medication so he'll be sober within a few hours." Said H.

"I'll go it." Aid Luffy with a shrug.

Both Naruto and Ichigo breathed a sighed of relief when they found that they didn't have to drive him there.

The each got into their sleigh with Santa joining Luffy, where the roof opened up and all three sleighs gear up, went into the air and flew to where the three evil doers stole Santa's sleigh…

Next Time: Ichigo, Naruto and Luffy must fight the three who stole the sleigh... but who's really the mastermind here? And why did he do it? Find out next time!


	4. The Fight to Save Christmas!

A/N: All right! The 2nd to Last Chapter! I plan update the 2nd to last one on the 24th (as usual), enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: The Fight to Save Christmas!

The three heroes and one drunk felt, flew to find the ones that stole the toys… well the sleighs flew them selves but that was besides the point. Luffy was pouting for some reason.

"Luffy what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I just realized that the musical number would have last chapter…" pouted Luffy.

"So what it would have been some bad written parody…" said Ichigo.

"Yeah… but I heard it would have been a parody of This Trinity's Going to War…" pouted Luffy.

"Oh… I like that song…" pouted Naruto.

"Can we get focused on this?" asked Ichigo.

"Fine…" muttered both Luffy and Naruto.

"That evil skeleton stole Christmas again!" yelled Santa who then vomited.

"Still drunk." Sighed Ichigo.

"How long is that stuff going to take?" asked Naruto.

"Who knows…" said Ichigo with a shrug.

"We are now approaching Santa's Sleigh" said a voice on the computer's of their sleigh.

The sleighs landed and that's when they saw the three that stole Santa's sleigh.

"Stop right there thieves!" yelled Naruto.

"We're the Holy Trinity of Shonen Characters!" yelled Luffy.

"Do you really have to shout those things out?" asked Ichigo with his eye twitching.

"Can't we just have a cool entrance… I mean it's one of laws of Plot…" said Naruto.

Hey! Don't talk about the Laws of Plot… I have even thought of the full list nor will I will until my novel is published…

"Hahaha! You really think that you can beat us?" asked the Little Drummer Boy.

"He talks like a character from Speed Racer." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"He does…" said Ichigo who also had a sweat drop.

"Blue M&M, Red M&M they all come out the same in the end…" muttered Santa who then vomited.

"Hahaha! I shall conjure a demon with my drum!" said the Little Drummer Boy.

The Little Drummer Boy began to conjure strange black sprits with his awesome drum, work.

"Okay…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Okay! Luffy you take the drum guy, I get the Nutcracker… and Ichigo… you have to fight composite Santa Claus." Said Naruto.

"I know that…" muttered Ichigo who took out the flamer thrower he was given.

Naruto ran up to the Nutcracker.

"Testicle Attack Number 52!" yelled the Nut Cracker.

The nut cracker kicked Naruto… well you know… But was shocked that nothing happened.

"What the hell…" muttered the Nut Cracker.

"You really didn't think that would work did you?" asked Naruto, "These clothes were made by Magical Toy elves."

"Oh crap…" muttered the Nut Cracker.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh… damn it…" muttered the Nut Cracker.

That's when Naruto began to perform the Naruto Uzumaki Barrage… the Nut Cracker was went into the ground twitching.

"Okay! One down!" yelled Naruto.

"Hahahaahaha! Go my demons!" ordered Little Drummer Boy.

The Little Drummer Boy's Demons began to the attack the rubber man pirates.

"Oh man! What are these things!" yelled Luffy.

"Their my demons most foul!" said the Little Drummer Boy who began to launch.

"Oh yeah… I think I heard about them." Said Luffy laughing a little while fighting the demons, "I think there's only one way to get rid of them."

That's when Luffy began to pump his leg…

"Aw… Fu…" muttered the Little Drummer Boy.

"Gear 2nd!" yelled Luffy.

Luffy began to use Gum Gum Jet Gattling on the demons and the little Drummer Boy himself. The Little Drummer boy was knocked out very quickly…

"Hey! Why does he get to use his cool attack and I got stuck with the Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" yelled Naruto.

Because I said so! I am the one who controls this story!

"You are going to pay for this!" yelled Composite Santa Claus.

"Oh really? What's your powers?" asked Ichigo.

"Um… I got super powers! Oooh!" said Composite Santa.

"You got nothing… don't you?" asked Ichigo.

"No I don't!" said Composite Santa Claus.

That's when Ichigo torched him with the Flame Thrower, half of Composite Santa Claus melted and he collapsed onto his side.

"It's over 32 degrees! My one weakness!" yelled Composite Santa Claus.

"Ewww…" said Naruto.

"Well it looks like everything is all right! And there's no main baddie!" said Luffy with his mouth of cookies.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

Naruto translated the rubber man.

"you know you should say stuff like that… it only jinxes it." Said Ichigo.

"That's right!" came a voice.

They turned around and saw an evil creatures in a black cloak.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy after he swallowed his cookies.

"I am the evil sprit of Christmas born out of the depressed souls and Suicide rates during this time of year!" yelled the evil sprit.

There was a silence…

"Were you made up on the spot?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes I was…" said the Evil Sprit of Christmas.

"That's… that's actually a pretty good concept for some made up on the spot… really." Said Naruto.

"Why thank you." Said the Evil Sprit of Christmas.

"Why did you steal Christmas?" asked Luffy.

"Why? Why? If I steal Christmas then everyone will become depressed and I gain more power!" said the Evil Sprit who began to laugh Evilly.

"You're not getting way with this! Not while I'm sober!" yelled Santa who has since sobered up.

"Santa!" said Luffy and Naruto happily.

"Great… he's sober…" said Ichigo.

"Now I will defeat you!" yelled Santa.

That's when the two began to fight… The two began to exchange blows… with The Evil Sprit of Christmas using dark evil powers and Santa using ice powers.

"Since when does Santa have ice powers?" asked Ichigo.

"Haven't you ever seen sprit of Christmas?" asked Naruto.

"Oh… so that's where it came from." Said Ichigo with a sweat drop.

They continued to watch the fight until Santa used some sort of Special Attack.

"Finish him!" came a voice.

That's when Santa began to use a tricycle to beat the evil of Sprit of Christmas. The Evil Sprit of Christmas then disappeared.

"You have won this round Claus! But I will be back! Soon you will see you can't beat me!" came the Evil Sprit of Christmas' voice.

There was awkward silence among them…

"Okay… that was weird." Said Naruto.

And so Christmas was saved… and all Santa had to do was to the deliver the toys to their proper homes.

Next Time: Santa delivers all the toys while the three heroes return home... Will Ichigo be able to forget this mentally scaring Christmas? Find out next time!


	5. All’s Well that Ends Well

A/N: Well it's the last Chapter... I hope you enjoy it...

Chapter 5: All's Well that Ends Well

Santa was about to fly away when he was stopped.

"Um Santa how are we supposed to get home?" asked Naruto.

"Oh… you're sleighs will take you your homes… you may keep them if you want… Oh and you're now obligated to help me if my wife turns me into a Vampire… again" Said Santa.

"What!" yelled all three boys.

"Oh I'm just kidding! Hohoho!" laughed Santa who then saw the angry faces of all three of them.

"Can we have our clothes back at least?" asked Naruto.

"Here…" said Santa reaching into his magic bag and giving them their clothes.

They put up their clothes and left.

The three of them flew through the air.

"So what's everyone going to do when they get home?" asked Naruto.

"Eat." Answered Luffy.

"Maybe watch a Christmas Story over and over again until morning." Said Naruto with a shrug.

"Beg Rukia to erase my memories of tonight." Muttered Ichigo.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Why?" asked Naruto, "I thought you wanted to go on A Christmas Adventure!"

"I called you guys because I'd know you wouldn't mind…" said Ichigo.

"You know… I think Nami would make you remember." Said Luffy.

"What? Why?" asked Ichigo who then remember, "Oh… right… the whole waking her up thing."

"You screwed your self over." Said Naruto.

"I'm going to try to remember I called you for some reason… and that's it." Said Ichigo.

And so Santa delivered presents to all the good anime characters in town.

Usagi Tsukino got a steel plated alarm clocks so she could never destroy it accidentally after hitting snooze.

Inu-Yasha got a ton of dog treats (no must ever know)

Ranma Satome got a bar of water proof soap and a few instant spring of drowned men

Ash Ketchum got some brand new Poke balls.

Ichigo Momomiya got a stash of cat nip (See Inu-Yasha's).

Zatch Bell got a mountain of yellow tail.

Tenchi Misaki got an invisibility cloak so he could hide from the girls.

Yomiko Readman got a mountain of books.

Digiko got a roll of duck so she could shut up Gemma once in a while.

Tomo Takino got a lot candy (no wonder she's so hyper)

Lum got a shock collar for Ataru.

And so Santa flew back to the North Pole… in preparation so he can thank Naruto, Ichigo and Luffy.

The next morning Ichigo was begging Rukia to do the deed.

"Come on!" yelled Ichigo.

"For the last time no!" yelled Rukia, "You saved Christmas… you should remember that always."

"Oh come on! Make it my Christmas present!" yelled Ichigo.

"I already got you something." Said Rukia.

"Then make it an extra Christmas Present." Said Ichigo.

"No…" muttered Rukia, "And stop asking!"

That's there was a knock on the door. Ichigo answered it and it was Naruto with Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sai.

"Merry Christmas!" said all 5.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"Naruto told us what happened last night so we decided to see if Rukia went though with it." Said Sakura.

"You remember what happened last night? Right." Said Naruto.

"Rukia won't let me forget." Said Ichigo.

"Oh… that's good." Said Naruto.

That's when there was another knock at the door… it was a nearly frozen Orihime.

"Can I please use your heater?" asked Orihime.

"You stayed up at the Christmas Tree lot… didn't you?" asked Rukia with a sweat drop.

"It didn't come." Said Orihime.

"You mixed up Santa and the Great Pumpkin." Said Ichigo.

Orihime sweat dropped.

""How did that happen?" asked Jiraiya.

Everyone sweat dropped and shrugged.

That's when there was yet another knock on the door! It was the Straw Hat pirates.

"Let me guess… you want to see if Rukia erased the memories of my Christmas Adventure." Said Ichigo.

"That and I wanted to talk about the bill last night." Said Nami.

Ichigo sweat dropped, "Great… can't you do that… I don't know after Christmas?" asked Ichigo.

"I could… but no…" said Nami.

"Hey! Since everyone's here! Why don't we have a party." Said Yuzu with her eyes sparkling and with a bright smile on her face… it was a look that was impossible to say no to… really it was.

"Sure… okay…" said Ichigo with a sweat drop.

And so everyone had a party, first they gave presents to each other (if they had presents for those one hand).

"Ramen!" cheered Naruto happily.

"Meat!" yelled Luffy.

"Porn!" cheered both Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Everyone sweat dropped at this last one.

"Can we watch it now?" asked Jiraiya.

"This is my house… so no!" yelled Ichigo.

"Oh…" pouted Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"I would have loved to see it too…" pouted Brook.

Ichigo sighed… that's when there was a thump and Santa came down the chimney… which magically appeared (like the Santa Clause… anyone ever seen that movie…)

"Hohoho! How are three doing!" said Santa.

""Holy shit! He's real!" yelled Sai.

""Yes Sai… I'm real." Said Santa.

"See told you." Said Naruto.

"I came here to give you all Christmas cheer." Said Santa taking out his sack and taking out bottle after bottle of booze, "This is my thanks for helping me!"

"No it's not! You're just trying to pawn your booze one us so you can quit!" yelled Naruto and Ichigo.

"Yes, I sure am…" said Santa who laughed then hung his head low.

"I can take some of it." Said Zoro, Jiraiya and an explicable Rangiku.

"Where did you come from!" yelled Ichigo.

Rangiku shrugged… "Just showed up."

Ichigo sighed… a part of him really didn't want to know.

"Look… I really need to get off the stuff… so please take my gift to you." Said Santa.

Luffy pointed to Rangiku, Jiraiya and Zoro who were already dinking his booze.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Said Santa, "Now let's get this part started!"

And so the party was fun and everyone had a Merry Christmas…

Except for Santa who was diagnosed with Liver Disease two week later…

A/N: Well I hopped you enjoyed it... this will be my last update of anything for the rest of the year. I decided to take a break to work on my novel (well second novel)... I wish everyone a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays (whatever floats your boat).

And an interesting side note... the last line matches the last line from my last Christmas Story... Merry Christmas!


End file.
